The invention relates to a method for covering a foil strain gauge arranged on a foil strain gauge pick-up and to a foil strain gauge pick-up having a foil strain gauge with terminals and with a covering for performing the method.
The foil strain gauges are generally embedded in organic materials which exchange water vapor with the surrounding atmosphere. If such a foil strain gauge is connected with a pick-up, the measured signal is influenced by the exchange due to a swelling or shrinking of the support. Such influence necessarily has a negative effect on the constancy of the zero point of the measured signal being provided by the pick-up. In order to remove this disadvantage prior foil strain gauge pick-ups are, for example hermetically encapsulated by means of folding bellows. Such encapsulations cause difficulties with regard to the stiffness of the hermetic enclosure. Besides, they are elaborate and very expensive.